Mishap
by MissMeha611
Summary: May is trying to find Drew to congratulate him on a recent Contest victory, but when she finds him kissing a familiar face, what will happen?


"Drew? Drew...!" May Maple searched for the green haired Coordinator with a special determination. She'd had a small crush on him for a while now.

Okay, a huge crush for a long time. But May's heart still raced as she looked down the long corridors of the Contest building.

Drew had just won the Lilycove Contest, and she wanted to congratulate him. She hadn't participated, but she watched him kick butt.

Anyways, May had decided that today would be the day that she told him how she felt. No matter what, it was still better to have her feelings out there.

May rounded the corner to go into the locker rooms, but she soon regretted it. She felt her heart break when she saw Drew standing backed up against the wall with another girl's arms around his neck.

Oh, yeah and they were kissing.

They parted when they heard May gasp. Drew whipped his head around and the girl looked at her and smirked. 'That girl' happened to be none other than Brianna: the girl who had been crushing on Drew forever. May couldn't even look at Drew's face. It hurt too much.

"Oh hey, May," Brianna drawled. May closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to keep the tears at bay. She knew they were inevitable, but hopefully she could prevent them from spilling over until after she ran.

"Uh, May? Yeah, hi. We were kind of in the middle of something…" Brianna told her a bit rudely.

"H-hi... I um... S-s-sorry... I... I'll just... G-go n-n-now..." May stuttered, trying to keep the hurt and embarrassment out of her voice with little success. She turned around and darted out of the building. It was just her luck that they were near the exit.

May ran until she came to a cliff that looked over rocky waters. She sat down, letting her legs hang over the edge. The tears rolled down her face as she contemplated the situation.

'It's your own fault.' she thought. 'He can kiss whoever he wants! You didn't tell him how you felt soon enough. He found someone... You just have to deal with it...'

May sniffed and shifted a little bit on the cliff she was sitting on.

Big mistake.

Her squirming caused the cliff to crack and break off. May screamed as she tumbled to her death...

…But a hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could fall. May had no time to register who it was because they yanked her up with surprising force. This caused her to fall on top of her savior, knocking them both over and they landed painfully on the ground.

May realized that she had her eyes closed. When she opened her deep blue eyes, they met emerald ones. She blushed at the current position they were in: Her legs straddling Drew's waist. It aroused some thoughts that she'd rather not have. 'Stupid teenage hormones…' she thought, trying to control the reddening of her face.

Suddenly remembering the day's events, she pushed herself off of him, rolling over next to him and sitting up. She sat cross-legged, her back to him.

"What do you want, Drew?" May spat harshly. She knew he didn't deserve it, but he had shattered her heart a few minutes ago. She had the right to be a little upset.

"What? No simple 'thank you,'? I did save your life," he retorted, glaring at her back.

"Thanks," she said a little sarcastically. Then, under her breath, she muttered, "Maybe you should have just let me fall."

She hoped he hadn't heard. May was far from suicidal, and she didn't really mean it, but she felt really bad at the moment.

But Drew heard that and he asked, "What did you say?" He walked around to sit in front of her. She turned her head away.

"Nothing,"

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Well, it was."

"May, what's wr-"

May couldn't take the interrogation anymore. The day was quickly catching up to her.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong, okay Drew? Everything is just fine, just dandy! I'm having the best day of my life over here!" May interrupted Drew, her voice becoming more hysterical with every word. "I just saw the guy I'm in love with lip locking with another girl, and I feel like my heart has been ripped out! But other than that, I'm just great!"

May slapped a hand over her mouth, her tearful eyes wide. No no no… she did not just say that! _This isn't happening…_ May thought, shaking her head. _I am going to wake up and realize this is just a bad nightmare…_She scrambled to get up to run away, but Drew grabbed her arm. She looked at his face. His expression was, unfortunately, unreadable.

"May. Wait," his voice held no emotion. "You're in love with me?"

May shook her head frantically. "Um, no... I mean... It's not like... Well I..." she sighed, giving up. "Yeah."

He nodded absent-mindedly. "And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I was going to tell you today... But you were sort of... Busy," a tear slid down her face. She hoped he didn't notice. He just nodded. May began to get angry. She scowled at him as she stood up.

"Well, as much fun as it is to pour my heart out to you and watch you merely nod at my confession of loving you, I'd honestly rather be anywhere but here. Goodbye, you big jerk."

May started to speed walk away. But something-or someone- was blocking her path. She frowned.

"Drew, get out of m-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she stepped away and slapped him in the face.

"What the hell, Drew? Do you just go around kissing every girl you know?"

He rubbed where May had slapped him on the cheek. "No. You are making assumptions! There is nothing going on between Brianna and me! After I'd walked off the stage, she came over and said she wanted to show me something. I was curious so I followed. Then when we got to the locker room she just shoved me against the wall and kissed me! And then you walked in..." Drew trailed off, eyeing her. She looked a little shocked and relieved at that information.

Drew took a deep breath before continuing. "After you ran off, I tried to follow, but Brianna pulled me back confessed to liking me, and she wanted me to be her boyfriend. I told her no, and that I was interested in someone else. So then I ran out here and I saw you fall... So I grabbed you and... Well, you know the rest."

May smiled sadly and rubbed her neck.

"I... I'm sorry, Drew... I didn't mean for... I mean I shouldn't have..." Drew smirked and flipped his green locks out of his eyes as she continued to stutter. He finally put a finger to her lips.

"Shh... You talk too much," He whispered, touching his forehead to hers. May's lips curved up a little, and took the initiative to put her lips on Drew's. The two shared a sweet kiss together.

May pulled away first, looking down at her feet. Drew looked at her curiously and she turned her head up to look at him, smiling slyly.

"Hey Drew..."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering... Is… is Brianna a better kisser than me?"

Drew just stared at her for a moment. Finally he burst into a fit of laughter. May scowled and stomped her foot. This kind of thing was a little important!

"Drew, do not laugh at me! I want an answer!"

He shook his head, smirked, and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You can figure that one out yourself," He started to saunter away, when he suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah. Here," he threw an object over his shoulder. May caught it on instinct. Three guesses what it was, and the first two don't count.

"See ya around, May," And with that he disappeared into the night.

May's face was flushed as she smelled the beautiful red thorn less rose. Then something occurred to her. She began to run after him like a maniac.

"Drew! You still didn't answer my question! DREWWW!"

**Fin.**

**Lol, so what did you think? I know, Drew was a little OOC in the middle... so sue me! Trust me, this is not the worst OOCness I've seen... or done for that matter.**

**Anyways, please review! XD  
**


End file.
